Water! I'm A Deer
by hanputri
Summary: Luhan, seorang yeoja cantik tidak sengaja terjebur di salah satu sumur keramat yang ada di negara asalnya, Cina. Sejak saat itu tiap kali Luhan terkena air dingin maka dia akan berubah menjadi rusa. "Untuk membuatmu kebal terhadap air dingin selama 24 jam, maka kamu harus berciuman dengan orang yang mendapat first kiss mu"— juru kunci sumur.


**Water! I'm A Deer**

Genre: Romace, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** Genderswitch,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Luhan, seorang yeoja cantik tidak sengaja terjebur di salah satu sumur keramat yang ada di negara asalnya, Cina. Sejak saat itu tiap kali Luhan terkena air dingin maka dia akan berubah menjadi rusa. "Untuk membuatmu kebal terhadap air dingin selama 24 jam, maka kamu harus berciuman dengan orang yang mendapat first kiss mu"— juru kunci sumur.

.

.

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**Water! I'm A Deer**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~

Saya datang bawa cerita baru yang terinspirasi dari anime Ranma ½...

Maklum ada ide jadi langsung aja saya tulis...

Buat readers yang menantikan cerita saya yang lain tolong bersabar ya...

Oke sekian, selamat membaca...

Review, ne^_^

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"BERHENTI KAU XI LUHAN!" teriak seorang gadis bermata panda sambil mengejar seorang gadis bernama Luhan.

"Tidak mau. Kalau aku berhenti kamu akan menghajarku dengan jurus wushumu itu" jawab Luhan masih berlari.

"Kalau aku melakukan itu juga karena salahmu sendiri jie. Kenapa kamu mengirimkan surat cinta yang ku buat setahun yang lalu pada senior Luo?" balas gadis panda itu. Dia masih mengejar Luhan.

"Maaf Zitao. Ini kan April Mop" kata Luhan. Dia sudah mulai ngos-ngosan.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata mereka sudah masuk ke area sumur keramat. Sumur itu berupa lubang-lubang dengan diameter satu meter berisi air yang ketinggian airnya sejajar dengan permukaan tanah. Area itu sering digunakan untuk berlatih kung fu.

"Berhenti jie!" pinta Zitao.

"Tidak mau. Nanti kamu pasti akan menghabisiku" jawab Luhan sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"BYUURR"

Karena tidak berhati-hati Luhan terjebur di salah satu lubang sumur keramat itu.

"JIE!" jerit Zitao.

Zitao melihat seekor rusa keluar dari dalam sumur tadi. Rusa itu terlihat kebingungan dan panik.

"Jei-jei" gumam Zitao dengan tatapan nanar.

"Lima ratus tahun yang lalu ada seekor rusa yang tenggelam di dalam sumur itu. Barang siapa yang masuk ke dalam sumur itu, maka dia akan berubah menjadi rusa saat terkena air dingin" kata seorang laki-laki bertubuh bulat dan bermata sipit yang datang entah dari mana.

"Anda siapa tuan?" tanya Zitao dengan tatapan horror.

"Aku adalah juru kunci di sumur keramat ini" jawab laki-laki itu.

"Juru kunci? Lalu bagaimana dengan jie-jie ku?" tanya Zitao panik.

"Guyurkan air panas ini ke tubuhnya" laki-laki itu menyerahkan kettel berisi air panas pada Zitao. Zitao mendekati rusa yang kelihatan kebingungan itu.

"PYURR"

"AH!" jerit Luhan.

"Panas Tao!" Luhan sudah kembali ke wujud semula lengkap dengan pakaiannya.

"Kamu sudah kembali jie?" tanya Zitao.

"Tadi kenapa aku jadi rusa? Apa itu tadi hanya halusinasiku saja?" tanya Luhan.

"Bukan jie. Tadi kamu memang jadi rusa" jawab Zitao.

"Benarkah? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Luhan panik.

"Lima ratus tahun yang lalu ada seekor rusa yang tenggelam di dalam sumur yang kamu masuki itu. Barang siapa yang masuk ke dalam sumur itu, maka dia akan berubah menjadi rusa saat terkena air dingin" kata sang juru kunci.

"Ta-tapi aku bisa jadi manusia lagi sekarang?" tanya Luhan sedikit shock.

"Itu hanya sementara. Kamu memang bisa jadi manusia kalau terkena air panas. Tapi itu hanya tahan paling lama tiga jam" jelas juru kunci.

"La-lalu a-apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Luhan lagi. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu hanya menggeleng penuh penyesalan. Luhan merasa dunianya runtuh. Air matanya mulai keluar.

"Untuk membuatmu kebal terhadap air dingin selama 24 jam, maka kamu harus berciuman dengan orang yang mendapat first kiss mu" kata juru kunci itu.

"_Mana mungkin aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada sembarang orang. Aku hanya akan memberikannya pada suamiku"_ jerit Luhan dalam hati.

"Kalau tidak segera mendapat ciuman itu kamu bisa selamanya jadi rusa. Air panas pun tak akan mampu merubahmu jadi manusia kembali meski hanya sebentar" jelas juru kunci.

"APA?"

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Lanjutkah?

Buat next chapter review, ne^_^

Gamsahamnida

Han Putri


End file.
